Fourth Dimension
'Fourth Dimension '''is a minimalist electronic EP by Mein Studios. The styles of the EP vary, from hyperactive electronica in the tracks ''Super Nasty ''and ''OVERCHARGE! ''to slower, more experimental pieces like ''Makron Portal ''and ''Phobia Machine. Tracklisting # Super Nasty # Makron Portal # Everytheme # OVERCHARGE! # Phobia Machine History The EP indirectly began development in late March 2019, solely by Mr. Nasty, with the creation of early renditions Makron Pit and OVERCHARGE!. ''These were quickly followed by ''Everytheme ''and ''Super Nasty early in April that year. After the songs were further developed and modified, Nasty had begun to realize one thing: this collection of songs was actually diverging from the soundtrack format they were originally supposed to be in. After consulting America about the fate of these songs, the two produced the plan to instead release them as their own project rather than keep them locked in a vault, as Nasty was originally planning to do. Inspired by the sudden shift in priority, Nasty decided to add onto the collection (which was, at the time, originally expected to be an album) by dwelling on older songs left by the Music Division for soundtracks. Nasty picked out the Walbur Hotel track, Phobia Machine, ''and tweaked it to fit a standalone song format. This would be the last song made for the EP before it was decided that ''Fourth Dimension ''was ready for release, once names and artwork were decided. Artwork and Titles In the middle of the EP's development, Toby Derrikson was shown demos of ''Super Nasty ''and ''Makron Portal that would inspire the artwork of the release. This prompted two main photos shot by Derrikson- both taken on the set of Nasty in the Fourth Dimension -to be unanimously decided as the primary artwork. The pictures were then titled "Faux Nasty" and "MA", with "Faux Nasty" being the cover of the EP, taken of a tinfoil half-mold of Nasty's mask used in the filming of Nasty in the Fourth Dimension. "MA" is a design resembling a thin M and A overlaying each other, with the photo being taken at an angle to warp their proportions. The actual meaning behind the acronym is unknown, although it is speculated to be related to the Makron, due to the references made to him in several parts of the EP. Alongside the two main pieces, several distinctive modified versions of the cover art were made to accompany each song. The only track without a unique image is Super Nasty, which is simply given the cover as artwork. The EP was also given a dynamic video serving as the primary release of the music, though Nasty has noted that the Bandcamp release is the "most definitive" of it all. The title of the EP, Fourth Dimension, was picked from the context the photos were taken in: on the set of Nasty in the Fourth Dimension, using sets and props from the filming. Due to the surreal nature of the aformentioned filming, Nasty decided that naming the release after the Fourth Dimension would be appropriate due to the abstract and varied nature of the music. Song titles were taken from various places. These are: * 'Super Nasty: '''Named after a rule Nasty once read while playing a game on a server: "Please don't be super nasty." * '''Makron Portal: '''Named after the Makron and the World of the Makron, two things repeatedly mentioned as part of "Nasty Mythos" especially prevalent in the ''Nasty's Dimensional Adventure ''series. * '''Everytheme: '''Named with wordplay on the title of Everything News, Mein Studios' premier series, since it is intended to be an intro theme for the episodes. * '''OVERCHARGE!: '"I really don't know why I named it OVERCHARGE!, ''it isn't the only energetic song on the EP." -Mr. Nasty * '''Phobia Machine: '''Named originally by Mein Studios' Music Division for the first episode of ''Walbur Hotel, because it was conceived as 'blocked under B.H. Division Policy #5 '''was dealing with an intense fit of anxiety. Outcome and Legacy * Nasty has named the EP as "one of the most essential stepping stones in Mein Studios history" due to its nature as the first original music release by Mein Studios as a label and the official beginning of Mein Studios' releasing of original music. The EP also ignited Mein Studios' serious involvement in music; music production within the company increased exponentially within the days after the release of ''Fourth Dimension. * Toby Derrikson has expressed pleasure with the artwork's quality and how "it all just flows with the music like a river of oil and water; Not blended, but coexisting." It is also the first artwork Derrikson contributed to a music project that wasn't his own. * The EP served as practice for the creation of Black Moon, the EP's followup album that features far more advanced music composing techniques than Fourth Dimension. * The official establishment of Mein Studios' Music Division is attributed to Fourth Dimension, with previous music releases (covers) being released on it afterwards. * The satisfactory outcome with the EP encouraged Frank Walbur to support the company's music production, allowing more time between videos for composing to be done.